Candelaria Salamanca
, known simply as "Cande" by friends and family, is a player of Endless Utopia Online. She is a Fiend and a member of the Imperialguard. Appearance Candelaria is a young woman of average height, with olive skin, large hazel eyes, full lips, and chest-length black hair, which she ties in a long braid. Her three sizes are 75/56/80. In-game, she is almost always seen wearing the female version of the uniform of the Imperial Guard. Personality She is a serious, dutiful young girl. She is generally calm and collected, preferring to watch a situation calmly by the background and only talk when she believes she has something of importance to say. She is rather not fond of fighting, but she can be quite brutal if she is angered. According to her brother and the Darkness Emperor himself, she can be as intimidating as a scorpion opening it's claws and showing it's stinger. She prefers to finish a fight rather quickly, and with her main technique it allows her to inflict immense pain to her opponent, and always gives them the choice of surrendering, become insane due to the pain inflicted or die. Background Candelaria was born in Cancún, Mexico. She was born a few minutes before her younger brother, Ignacio. Ever since young, both twin siblings shared most things. At some point, she and her brother acquired two BridgeGears, along two copies of EUO. They both joined the fiends, but they decided to join different houses, preferring to spend time with new people. Candelaria joined House Vane, while her brother joined House Bael. After several years of playing EUO, she became a powerful and trusted member of the household. After catching the eye of the new Darkness Emperor, Cristian Lucilfer, she was chosen to join the Imperial Guard as one of his personal guards. She decided to join the guard, where she met two of her new comrades, the captain of the guard, Zack Ketch, Rai Narukami and several others. Few months afterwards, Ignacio joined as well. Relationships Ignacio Salamanca Cristian Lucilfer Fellow Imperial Guards Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race:' Fiend *'Aera-type:' TBA *'Occupation:' Member of the Imperialguard *'Main Equipment:' **TBA Candelaria is a notably skilled Fiend with a remarkable amount of Aera. Her abilities earned her a place among the Darkness Emperor's guard. Though a Fiend, her expertise is on Water, with a lineage technique unique to House Vane called Crimson Stinger. With this technique, she controls the blood within her body and from the tip of her finger shoots a couple of drops of blood towards her opponent, with enough force to pierce through the skin. Though the external damage of the technique is minimal, the internal damage is massive, since her blood is venomous. A single drop of the venom of House Vane will cause intense pain, and the more an opponent receives, the stronger the pain, and some side effects include losing some (if not all) of the five senses. The poison can also dilate blood vessels, cause massive hemorrhage from the holes where the technique pierced through. According to Candelaria, with 15 attacks the technique kills always. To arrive to this extreme is rare since most opponents rather surrender when they feel the pain after three or five stings. She is also capable of performing a more advanced technique named Crimson Rain. The true strength of the technique is on its speed, so that the opponent cannot dodge. The fewer the drops of blood, the more speed the user can use. Her partners from the Imperialguard have stated that her attacks are as fast as attacks from lightning, but Candelaria has never said this. Due to her main technique, Candelaria prefers medium-to-long quarters fights, but if necessary, she can use a couple of wrist-mounted blades, alongside hand to hand combat to fight in close quarters. To make sure she does not need to use this blades unless last resort, she has learned to use Accel Step. She has some experience in other venomous techniques from the Vane family. Trivia *Etymology: **Candelaria comes from the spanish word "Candlemas", ultimately derived from Spanish candela "candle". This name is given in honour of the church festival of Candlemas, which commemorates the presentation of Christ in the temple and the purification of the Virgin Mary. **Salamanca is a common Spanish surname, named after a spanish territory of the same name. Category:Female Category:Fiend (EUO) Category:EUO Player Category:Character Category:EUO Knight